


*smacks you're fridge ass* so cool

by Pisshurt



Series: Hot Time 😳 ass bang [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OH MY GOD ISUTO AND KATSUO HAVE SEGS IN PUBLIC AGAIN, Oh My God, Porn, SEGS!?!!?!?, Semi-Public Sex, heyyyy thought you'd seen the last of me huh, isuto is Dramatic, isuto tops for once, jesus christ how is he not a bottom 24/7, just porn, slight crack, this is germ not the owner of this acc sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisshurt/pseuds/Pisshurt
Summary: why is germ back writing another fic on an acc that isnt even his oh god oh shit oh fuckanyways. :heart: yeah this is dell's fault . porn. crack porn. i bet you thought you'd seen the last of hot time ass bang but you're so sorely mistaken. this is for the hotel despair fandom and the hotel despair fandom ONLY :heart:
Relationships: isuto senshuru/katsuo tsukuda
Series: Hot Time 😳 ass bang [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696978
Kudos: 1





	*smacks you're fridge ass* so cool

**Author's Note:**

> i literally am so sorry i dont know what this is

Isuto was bored. Legitimately bored.

Life at the hotel wasn't actually that interesting at all, at least recently anyways. He spent most of the time hanging out with Katsuo or bothering Akari. There were only a certain amount of times you could piss Akari off by being horny, because she eventually just blocked him on twitter.

He frowned, going to find her and bother her more. He was just in a Bothering Akari Mood™. 

Isuto knocked on her door. She opened it, then immediately closed the door in his face. "ISUTO. I SWEAR TO GOD. IF YOU'RE JUST GONNA BE HORNY AGAIN I WILL LITERALLY NOT TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN."

"C'mon, man. I wasn't gonna be horny *this* time!" He whined. She begrudgingly opened the door.

"What did you even plan on doing?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. 

He sat down at her desk chair, spinning around on it. "I dunno. Bored. Wanted to bother ya."

She rolled her eyes, leaning back against the wall. Isuto continued to swivel around in her chair. Spinny chairs were so fun.

Akari stared daggers at him. 

"What the fuck." He said, leaning back in the chair and raising his eyebrow at her. "Your birthday was the other day."

"Yeah." She said quietly, glancing at the wall and trying to avoid any form of eye contact.

He smiled in a teasing manner. "You're gettin' to be an old woman, Akari... So tragic. Are we gonna have to attend your funeral soon?"

"It's gonna be *your* funeral if you don't shut the hell up." Akari frowned, crossing her arms. She threw a pencil at him, and it bounced off his forehead. 

"Ow... You're gonna kill me... So sick and twisted... I'm dead, how do you feel..." 

Akari pretended like she wasn't trying not to laugh, getting an evil grin like that little vampire animal jam emoji. "I'm just glad you'll stop bothering me about your stupid boyfriend that I hate."

"Ouch... I might have to go touch his tits to recover from that one." He grinned. "OW-" He shouted, cause Akari fucking clocked him in the head with a ruler.

"Stop hornyposting in my space, I'm gonna kill you so hard." She said, attempting to tip the spinny chair over.

Unfortunately, her weak little stick arms were... Actually very effective against his twink ass. He fell out of the chair.

"God DAMN." He whined, like a little fucking kid. "So mean. I'm gonna go kiss my boyfriend so I will stop feeling Hurt." 

"GET THE FUCK OUT." She shouted, somewhat lightheartedly. 

Isuto stood up from the floor and walked out, wiping his shirt off. "So sick and twisted..." He muttered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

He spent some time walking around the hotel, trying to find his boyfriend so he could complain to him about how much of a bully Akari was. 

He saw Miania along the way, saying hello to her. She was a bit busy, so he let her be. 

"God Damn." He said, standing in the hallway and staring down the corridor. "This is so Sick and Twisted. Where the fuck is he. It's time for his daily pegging session." He mumbled to himself in sort of a joking tone.

Ishiko stared over in concern. "Uh... Father?" She said.

Isuto turned to her. "Oh, hey Ishiko. What's up?"

She just stared at him. It was hard to tell what expression she had on her face, due to the fact that her head was... obscured by a bag.

"Nevermind." She said. 

Isuto continued on his way, finally checking the music room.

Katsuo was sitting in there by himself, reading a book. He glanced up with a slightly annoyed expression on his face that softened when he realized it was just Isuto.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan." Isuto sighed, sitting down on the floor, like he always did. "Akari is so rude to me."

"What did she do this time?" Katsuo replied, redirecting his attention to his book.

"Called me horny." 

"Are you implying that she's incorrect?" He raised his eyebrow.

Isuto glanced at the floor, slightly flustered. "Uh. Uhhh."

Katsuo smiled slightly under his mask. "That's what I thought."

"Not you defending Akari... That is so Sick and Twisted." Isuto pouted.

Katsuo realized after a moment that he had, in fact, inadvertantly defended Akari. 

"Are you fucking kidding me." He said to himself, slamming his forehead into the table.

Isuto laughed quietly, standing up to pat his boyfriend's back and console him after this horrible blow to his ego.

Katsuo groaned, head still on the table.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Isuto sighed, petting his hair. "We all make mistakes."

Katsuo took his head off the table, turning in his chair to look at Isuto.

He pulled his mask down, pressing a kiss to Isuto's lips. The guitarist kissed back enthusiastically, leaning over his boyfriend against the table.

The kiss ended up deepening without either of them really meaning to do so. Katsuo had turned completely around in his chair, letting Isuto lean over him as they kissed.

Isuto was kinda shocked, honestly. It'd been almost a year since they were all trapped in the hotel, and almost a year since Isuto had started dating Katsuo. Yet, he was still kinda continuously surprised at how head-over-heels he still was for the violinist. He had a habit of being sappy and sentimental, but that was just how he was.

Katsuo rolled his eyes and broke the kiss. "You're thinking about weird shit again, aren't you?" He mumbled, glancing away and breathing heavily.

"I mean. Kinda." Isuto mumbled in reply, flustered. 

Katsuo rolled his eyes again and resumed kissing him. 

Katsuo ended up leaning back against the table. Isuto broke the kiss after a while, panting and laughing quietly.

"What're you laughing at??" Katsuo mumbled, getting flustered. 

"I dunno." Isuto giggled quietly. "I'm just,, never in the dominant position here."

Katsuo frowned. "That's cause you're the biggest simpass I've met in my entire life."

"Mmh." Isuto hummed, pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's neck. "I bet I could fuck ya on this table right now and you'd like it."

Katsuo glanced down in... the obvious direction. "With that little thing? I doubt I'd feel anything." He teased, raising an eyebrow.

Isuto kissed him to shut him up.

"I don't think I'm confident enough to say I could make ya be loud." Isuto sighed, burying his forehead in the crook of Katsuo's neck. "But I know you'd like it."

The violinist sighed, thought for a moment, then mumbled "Why don't you prove it, then?" 

Isuto flushed a violent shade of red, kissing his boyfriend's neck to pretend like he wasn't kinda,,, really turned on.

His fingers traced down Katsuo's chest through his shirt, glancing up to silently ask for permission to take his shirt off.

Katsuo nodded, and Isuto got to work unbuttoning his blazer and shirt. He idly traced the scars on Katsuo's chest and pressed a small kiss to his shoulder as he slid his own jacket onto the floor.

His hand traced down Katsuo's bare chest, fingers skating across his boyfriend's abdomen nervously. Katsuo silently urged him to keep going down, and Isuto's fingers brushed shyly across the slight bulge in his boyfriend's pants.

Katsuo glanced to the side, face turning slightly red. Their lips connected again to break the awkwardness, Isuto touching with a bit more of a confident air.

Katsuo's hand met his own, unzipping his fly and pulling him under his waistband. Isuto flushed as his hand met bare skin. Holding his boyfriend's dick in his... hand... was uh,, different than what generally happened between them.

He stroked idly, trying to set a slow pace that was intentionally going to leave Katsuo frustrated. It worked. Katsuo was mumbling something under his breath, pretending he wasn't bothered by it, but Isuto could tell he was starting to get fed up with the slow pace.

Isuto smiled mischeivously, but it still ended up looking somewhat awkward. He pressed a kiss to Katsuo's cheek, running his thumb across the tip as he stroked gently.

Katsuo slid his own boxers off and kicked them to the floor, clearly starting to get *really* impatient. Isuto pressed his index finger to one of the snakebite piercings on the violinist's lips, eventually just straight up putting his fingers in his mouth. It was followed by his middle finger, noticing the warm metal of the tongue barbell brushing against his fingers.

Isuto hadn't,,, well, topped before. So this should be interesting.

He pulled his fingers away from Katsuo's mouth, nervously placing them near his entrance but not going any further. For some reason, it was starting to make him feel jittery and weird.

Katsuo sighed. "You know you can put them in, right?" He mumbled, shifting on the table and spreading his legs a bit wider. Isuto kissed him, pressing the tip of his index finger inside, finally just pressing his finger all the way in.

Katsuo sighed yet again, but it was different this time. It was a little shaky, but still mostly composed.

He awkwardly fingered his boyfriend, slipping a second one inside after a bit. Katsuo's breathing got more and more shaky, but he never made a verbal sound. Isuto had learned that he was quiet in bed.

When he twisted his fingers in a specific way, Katsuo inhaled more sharply than he'd done before. Isuto curiously brushed his fingers against that spot again, and Katsuo's eyes screwed shut tightly as his breathing got more shaky.

Isuto smiled, satisfied. A third finger breached Katsuo's tight entrance, and the way he was breathing was starting to turn Isuto on even more. It was rough and shaky, obviously trying to keep his composure as much as he could.

Isuto unzipped his fly and pulled his boxers down, spitting into his free hand as he fingered his boyfriend a bit more roughly than before. There wasn't much else he could use as lube. He stroked himself a few times to slick himself up, pulling his fingers out and leaning forward. 

"Can I,,?"

"Yeah." Katsuo exhaled. "You can put it in."

He put his hands on the violinist's hips, ever-so-slightly pressing inside. Katsuo let out a quiet pant, closing his eyes as Isuto hilted himself.

"Do you feel it now?" Isuto laughed quietly.

"No." Katsuo said, staring at him with a deadpan expression on his face.

Isuto frowned playfully, snapping his hips forward a bit. Katsuo inhaled suddenly, legs wrapping around Isuto's waist.

Isuto sighed as he started to move his hips, finding a rhythm that seemed to work for both of them.

Katsuo's breathing got progressively more strained, very slightly groaning.

Isuto got flustered, burying his face into his boyfriend's neck as he worked himself in and out. This was taking more stamina than he'd thought it would...

He angled himself in a different way, and Katsuo almost let out an audible sound. Isuto considered that his proudest achievement thus far.

He got a good look at his boyfriend, looking down at his face while he fucked him on the table. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly open. The dark shade of red that dusted his face made something in Isuto's abdomen twitch in pleasure. 

Isuto continued to thrust in and out, letting out a loud moan as Katsuo's fingernails dug into his back. 

They were both covered in sweat, and Isuto was actually kinda enjoying himself.

He kissed Katsuo roughly, claiming his lips and increasing his pace. 

All that could be heard in the room was the obscenely wet smack of their skin coming together mixed with panting entwined with quiet moans. 

Isuto was hit with a weird wave of emotions, brushing it off and continuing to chase his release. 

His fingers skated downward again, rubbing against Katsuo's cock and intensifying whatever he was already feeling.

Katsuo's legs squeezed tightly around Isuto's waist, urging him deeper. Isuto could hear the quiet noises he was making, and those only made him even more horny than he already was.

"Fuck, man-" He groaned, driving himself in over and over. 

Katsuo panted, and the guitarist could tell he was starting to get close. 

He sped his hips up, chasing his own release while also trying to make sure his boyfriend came. He's so nice like that <3

Isuto remembered he was supposed to be stroking him as well, keeping up his pace with that. When Katsuo's insides clamped down tightly around him, he knew it'd done the trick.

"Ha-ah-, Isuto-" Katsuo sighed quietly as he released, and the mention of his name alone was enough to cause Isuto to come on the spot. 

They laid together on the table for a moment, despite the general grossness of the... uh.. amount of cum that was everywhere.

Then, unfortunately, *it* happened again.

The door creaked open, and a familiar voice could be heard shouting "ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME???"

Maihime Chabashira was standing there. In her trademarked cowboy outfit, no less.

"IT HAS BEEN *FIVE* MONTHS SINCE THE LAST INCIDENT." She shouted angrily. "FIVE B L E S S E D MONTHS. FIVE MONTHS FREE OF YOUR GUYS' HORNY BEHAVIOR. NOT AGAIN." 

"Uh." Isuto said, glancing over. "Uh..."

"I HATE HAVING A ROOM NEXT TO ISUTO'S. I HATE IT HERE. I HATE EVERYTHING." She shouted, curling up into a ball on the floor and sobbing at the top of her lungs. She sat up, shooting Isuto in the back of the head with her nerf gun.

Isuto was so tired of this shit. Why did Mai have to find them every single time they had sex?

**Author's Note:**

> *blames dell for everything i do*


End file.
